


Терновый венец (стены, обшивка и мышь)

by DeathSam



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Apocalypse, Archangels, Autism Spectrum, Canon CompliantI, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Cards Against Humanity, Character(s) of Color, Childhood Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demons, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Ducks, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, England (Country), Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, Families of Choice, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Friendship, First Kiss, First Time, Firsts, Flashbacks, Food, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Good Omens Holiday Exchangecottage in the south downsIneffable Husbands (Good Omens), Het, Historical, Historical Accuracy, Historical References, Hobbies, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Intersex Character, Literary References & Allusions, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Character of Color, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Neighbors, Nerdiness, Old Friends, Old Married Couple, Older Characters, Original Character(s), Parent-Child Relationship, Phone Calls & Telephones, Plants, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Protective Siblings, Queer Character, Queer Themes, References to Canon, References to Shakespeare, Series, Sex, Siblings, Slash, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements, Texting, Time Skips, Travel, Unconventional Families, Wine, World Travel, llustrated
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathSam/pseuds/DeathSam
Summary: — Ты понимаешь, — сказал Кроули, — что мы никогда не устаем от того, что людям надоедает постоянно?Азирафаэль пожал плечами, лениво греясь.— Я всегда считал, что мы не устаем друг от друга.
Relationships: Adam Young (Good Omens)/Original Female Character(s), Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Brian & Pepper & Wensleydale & Adam Young (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Raphael/Uriel (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens), Uriel (Good Omens)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	Терновый венец (стены, обшивка и мышь)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crown of Thorns [The Walls, the Wainscot, and the Mouse] 'Verse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/728117) by [irisbleufic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/pseuds/irisbleufic). 



_Когда-то в этом мире был коттедж._

_Как бы то ни было, в нем не было ничего примечательного. Он был построен в начале двадцатых годов скучающим богатым лондонцем для его скучающей богатой жены. Они провели под его крышей два счастливых уик-энда, после которых решили, что туман слишком сырой, а прекрасная кухонная плитка слишком холодная._

_Несколько лет спустя они вспомнили, что когда-то построили его, и привезли своих скучающих, избалованных детей на каникулы в надежде на хорошую погоду._

_Все это время шел дождь, а туман все еще был влажным._

_Они его продали._

***

Иногда по утрам, глядя в заднее окно, Азирафаэль замечает сквозь туман известняковые скалы. Времена года, кажется, сменяются быстрее, чем в Лондоне, дуя над полями и вниз по травянистому склону берега. Это не настоящая бухта на любом участке, здесь нет легкого доступа на лодке к открытому морю, как это было у соседей.

 _Это не стоило того,_ вспоминает Азирафаэль и делает глоток чая, когда пар мягко завивается в его глазах. _Но, если посмотреть с другой стороны, стоило_. Он ставит чашку на стол и открывает окно, вдыхая холодный воздух.

Здесь он больше всего скучает — как и следовало ожидать, говорит Кроули, — по суши-ресторанам. Ближайший город находится в шести милях, и в нем есть в общей сложности три паба и одно респектабельное кафе. Когда Кроули удается заставить встать до завтрака, они иногда садятся за руль и завтракают там. Бентли стал предметом зависти каждого местного механика, и удрученные взгляды, которые они бросают на него, осязаемы. Он никогда не нуждается в ремонте, и никто не моет и не натирает его лучше, чем Кроули.

Азирафаэль делает глубокий вдох, снова берет чашку и обнаруживает, что газета уже в доме. Утро на кухне всегда тихое — нет ни звука, кроме его ног в тапочках по кафелю. Они быстро обнаружили, что обувь и плитка — плохое сочетание, поэтому Азирафаэль купил тапочки, а Кроули пожал плечами и ходил босиком. Плитка старая, но реставрационные работы были совсем несложными. Кухонный пол вызывает зависть у соседей, а Азирафаэлю нравится, что у него есть что-то тривиальное, лучистое.

Снаружи туман превращается в прозрачный дымок. Азирафаэль садится за стол, разворачивает газету и, слегка наклонив голову, открывает дверь в патио. Воскресные головоломки обычно получаются такими же хорошими, как те, что он делал в «Телеграфе», и иногда Кроули вспоминает, что нужно взять экземпляр «Таймс».

Потягивая чай, Азирафаэль кладет перо на страницу и наслаждается легким ветерком.

***

_Коттедж не знал, что и думать о своем новом хозяине._

_Джентльмен не был богат, но и не был беден. Он недавно потерял жену, и у него не было детей. Он вложил деньги с умом, накопив достаточно, чтобы спокойно уйти на пенсию. В спальне, по крайней мере, было уютно, если он не покидал ее._

_Он очень редко это делал._

***

Ведя машину по пустынной извилистой дороге с холодным ветром, врывающимся в окно, Кроули чувствует себя виноватым за то, что оставил дом один. Тем не менее, есть поручения, которые нужно выполнить, а Азирафаэль слишком ленив, чтобы выполнять их. Не то чтобы он был против.

Если вы не едете по M25 через Оксфордшир, вы действительно не можете видеть такой пейзаж, живя в Лондоне и окрестностях. Это одна из причин, почему Кроули больше не живет в Лондоне. Кроме того, он уже устал от невозможности проехать 110 миль в час по Оксфордской улице. С тех пор как все изменилось, что-то — или, как он язвительно думает, кто-то — сделало для него более трудным манипулировать полицейскими машинами.

Здесь, где нет суши-ресторанов, всем наплевать, и Кроули с этим согласен. Он засовывает кассету в «Блаупункт», и там трели тверды, как у Гайдна. Автомобилист, идущий с противоположной стороны, один из соседей, узнает Кроули и машет ему рукой. Кроули весело машет в ответ и смотрит, как мимо проносится крошечный автомобильчик.

Он не единственный, кто ускоряется, и это он тоже одобряет.

***

_Десять лет коттедж стоял запертый и заброшенный._

_Брат вдовца, унаследовав имущество, не знал, что с ним делать. У него было смутное предчувствие, что он также может унаследовать участок невезения, если будет слишком поспешно продавать его. В общей сложности он пробыл там неделю, ровно столько, чтобы собрать вещи брата, и провел шесть неудобных ночей в неудобной постели. Уходя, он вытащил матрас с мусором._

_Без свежего воздуха и музыки десятилетие — это очень долгий срок._

***

К полудню в окна коттеджа проникает солнечный свет. Известняковые скалы ловят свет, слепящий глаза. Азирафаэль наклоняет жалюзи, довольствуясь планками яркости, которые они отбрасывают. Он возвращается к столу и берет газету и чашку. Одну он аккуратно выбрасывает в мусорное ведро, а другую ставит в раковину.

Кроули оставил хлебницу открытой, а на прилавке — банку с вареньем. Азирафаэль закрывает хлебницу и относит варенье обратно в холодильник. Они редко испытывают недостаток в предметах первой необходимости, так как многие местные жители пекут, ухаживают за садом и держат пчел. Три месяца назад, когда они только переехали сюда, у них было столько меда, что хватило бы на целый год.

Азирафаэль оставляет свои тапочки рядом с дверным проемом, ковыляет по паркету в гостиную. Ковер новый и мягкий — слишком плюшевый. Кроули настаивал, что его мебель будет выглядеть нелепо без ковра. Азирафаэль сказал, что его мебель все равно будет выглядеть нелепо. Они заключили сделку: Кроули привез свою мебель, и теперь, когда они устроились, Азирафаэль выбрал ковер.

Он понимает, почему Кроули любит ходить босиком.

***

_В 1978 году коттедж получил название. Над дверью была прибита табличка._

_Они были, как все их называли, сборищем хиппи. Трое мужчин и одна женщина, если быть точным. Они оставались все пять месяцев, прежде чем решили, что это место было слишком близко к берегу. Женщина, которая явно округлилась примерно посередине, заметила, что ночные грозы напугают ее дочь._

_— У вас нет дочери, — сказали мужчины._

_— Пока что, — сказала женщина._

_Они съехали еще до рождения ребенка. Табличка осталась._

_Там было написано: Лотлориен. Что было не очень творческим названием._

***

Кроули не любит бегать по поручениям, но, похоже, это его удел в жизни. С самого начала он выполнял поручения, будь то создание проблем в Саду под названием Эдем или возобновление подписки Азирафаэля в интернете, чтобы она не закончилась. Они приходят естественно, и в конце концов он полагает, что это лучше, чем возиться с людьми.

Он уже пару недель чуть ли ни сворачивает не туда, хотя вовремя спохватывается. Он должен быть осторожен, чтобы не позволить своему уму блуждать, или он впадает в старые привычки, обычно те, которые приводят к неприятному опыту необходимости остановиться и спросить дорогу. Он уже почти на главной улице, которая стала ему привычной, но места, которое он ищет, нет. Он начинает тревожно считать номера ящиков.

Когда они въехали, над дверью висела ржавая металлическая табличка, и, судя по именам, то, что на ней было написано, не было удовлетворительным. На самом деле, она была скучной, и в настоящее время находилась на заднем сиденье, гремя вокруг все еще прикрепленными винтами.

У Кроули отчетливое ощущение, что ему придется спросить дорогу.

***

_В 1985 году коттедж получил новое название. Оно не обязательно было лучше._

_Мисс Джин Элис Прюэтт-Джей Элис — устроила своих семерых кошек и пятнадцать золотых рыбок и решила, что мемориальная доска должна исчезнуть._

_Поэтому она позвала местных рабочих и велела им выбросить ржавую штуковину и перекрасить коттедж в бледный, успокаивающий голубой цвет. В общем, Джей Элис была довольна результатом, и остаток своих дней — двадцать лет, шесть часов, одиннадцать минут — она провела в своем новом коттедже. Ни одно животное не пережило ее._

_Коттедж мог бы сказать вам, что он совсем не похож на «Ветреный холм»._

***

Не имея ничего полезного, Азирафаэль решает прогуляться. Туман рассеялся за день, и океан особенно спокоен. Он не утруждает себя обувью, так как вокруг нет никого, кто мог бы его увидеть и никто не будет выслеживать на песке нечто ужасное.

Коттедж находится на небольшом возвышении, а склон, спускающийся к воде, представляет собой длинный, поросший травой холм, где летом, по словам соседей, гнездятся водяные птицы и даже несколько уток. Кроули хочет, чтобы уже наступило лето, а Азирафаэль просит его быть терпеливым. Вода холодная, и что-то выскакивает из-под ноги Азирафаэля.

Азирафаэль однажды попробовал покормить чаек, но быстро понял, почему это плохая идея. В эти дни он держит руки в карманах и не смотрит им в глаза.

В гостиной Кроули начал собирать причудливую коллекцию найденных предметов на каминной полке. Заболоченные часы, раковины, фарфоровые осколки и маленькие кусочки плавника. Кусочки цветного стекла и нежный розовый шар с гнилым куском сетки вместо савана. Кольцо, клешня краба, жемчужина. Азирафаэль подозревает, что Кроули кого-то обманул, чтобы заполучить последнее, но не хочет с ним спорить.

Что-то маленькое прибило к берегу в нескольких футах от него, и Азирафаэль наклоняется, чтобы рассмотреть его.

У Кроули еще нет восьмерки, и он кладет ее в карман.

***

_Агент по недвижимости уже отчаялась найти покупателя._

_Коттедж был заплесневелый, пыльный, краска облупилась. Табличка с именем была ржавой, и на ней было одно из худших имен, которые она когда-либо видела в одном из своих рекламных объявлений. В течение нескольких месяцев она показывала его десяткам потенциальных покупателей, и все они качали головами, потому что он был слишком маленьким или слишком старым, или упрямо, нервно настаивали на том, что в спальне что-то гремело и стучало._

_Она надеялась, что троюродный брат Дж. Элис Прюэтт просто приедет и покончит с этим, но именно двоюродный брат возражал против грохота и стука._

_Она уже собиралась сдаться и продать дом подрядчику, который хотел снести его, когда молодой человек в темных очках и его суетливый напарник пришли, чтобы договориться о просмотре. В конце концов, молодого человека в темных очках, который был суетливым, и его партнера легко было завоевать. Кузен Прюэтт принял их предложение._

_Агент по недвижимости не знала, стоит ли снимать табличку «Ветреный Холм» или нет._

_Она оставила ее._

***

Прошло тридцать минут, прежде чем Кроули удалось найти дом 10 по Вайн-стрит. Он недоволен. Секретарша выглядит испуганной, и он смутно задается вопросом, не его ли это солнечные очки. Он снимает их, и она выглядит еще более испуганной. Она бормочет что-то в трубку.

— Н-нет, мистер Эндрюс. Я _пыталась_ , Мистер Эндрюс. Он очень нетерпелив.

Администратор раздраженно фыркает. Кроули поднимает брови.

— Очевидно, он прибыл, — говорит она. — Он сказал, что сам принесет ее, если вы подождете несколько минут. Вы подождете?

— У меня весь день впереди, — отвечает Кроули, улыбаясь до тех пор, пока она не начинает ерзать.

— Должно быть, от света у вас болят глаза, — неловко бормочет секретарша. — Я слышала о таких условиях. Прошу прощения.

Кроули надевает темные очки и, усаживаясь, ничего не говорит.

Когда мистер Эндрюс наконец появляется, он выглядит недовольным тем, что прервал свой обеденный перерыв. Он средних лет, раздражительный, и, вероятно, у него будет сердечный приступ где-то в следующем десятилетии. Кроули наклоняет голову, рассматривая маленький сверток в его руках.

— Позвольте мне извиниться за ожидание, — говорит он, протягивая сверток. — Благодарю вас, мистер Кроули. Эндрюс Сигнэйдж и Сэйлз ценит ваш бизнес, — Кроули берет сверток, переворачивает его и встает, протягивая руку мистеру Эндрюсу.

— Пожалуйста, — говорит он, улыбаясь совершенно по-другому. — Всегда пожалуйста.

С этими словами он поворачивается и уходит. За его спиной секретарша молча, но громко жалеет, что ей не удалось узнать его имя и номер телефона, вместо того чтобы выставлять себя дурой.

Тихо насвистывая, Кроули едет уже в полумиле от дома.

***

_В эти дни коттедж может сказать, что он чувствует себя намного лучше._

_Его крыша больше не протекает, и сколы синей краски была заменены на спокойный кремовый цвет. Он имеет новую черепицу, и даже двойное остекление. На заднем дворе начинается маленький испуганный садик._

_Тем не менее, он бы сказал, что чувствует себя голым без чертового налета._

***

Азирафаэль моет посуду, когда слышит, как к дому подъезжает машина. Он, конечно, знает, кто это. Мысленно он перебирает список всего, что скажет, когда Кроули войдет в дверь. _Ты опаздал_ , и _обед почти готов_ , и, конечно же, _что может быть важнее, чем провести субботнее утро дома?_

— Мне нужно было кое-что забрать, — говорит Кроули, входя в дверь. — Бизнес.

Азирафаэль идет ему навстречу, все еще держа в руках кухонное полотенце.

— Ты пропустил чудесную прогулку, — говорит он. — Я кое-что нашел.

Кроули еще не закрыл дверь, и на его лице застыло любопытное выражение.

— А?

— Да, — говорит Азирафаэль и достает из кармана восьмерку.

Кроули закуривает и несколько секунд вертит монету в руках, прежде чем положить ее так, чтобы она исчезла. Азирафаэль точно знает, куда она делась.

— Я всегда мечтал о такой. Спасибо.

Азирафаэль прочищает горло.

— Это твое поручение…

— Да, — говорит Кроули, хватая Азирафаэля за руку и выводя его на улицу. — Ужасно важное, — он указывает куда-то поверх их голов, и Азирафаэль поднимает голову. — Я здесь, — говорит он, тревожно покусывая губу. — Разве это не важно?

Азирафаэль внимательно изучает табличку, затем смотрит на Кроули и снова на табличку.

— Хм, — говорит он, кивая, и кладет посудное полотенце на перила крыльца. — Да, наверное.

Как и следовало ожидать, Кроули выглядит удрученным.

— И это все, что тебе нужно?

— Нет, мой дорогой, — говорит Азирафаэль и целует его нежно и медленно там, на пороге.

***

_В общем, если бы вы спросили, коттедж сказал бы, что видел и худшие дни._

_Весной сад расцвел во что-то чудесное. Двойные стеклопакеты регулярно переделывали, и краска, казалось, никогда не облуплялась. Его новые обитатели заботились о нем лучше, чем кто-либо из его прежних владельцев, но, с другой стороны, никто из его прежних владельцев точно не был его жителем. Либо они слишком много времени проводили на улице, либо вообще никуда не выходили, и все знают, что ни одна крайность не подойдет._

_Матрас в спальне, где перестали дребезжать и стучать, новый и вполне удобный. Там, в бурные ночи, новые обитатели лежат неподвижно, а иногда и не так неподвижно, и слушают гром. В не столь бурные ночи они читают и разговаривают, а иногда и выходят на улицу в своей не очень спокойной обстановке. Иногда они ходят, а иногда нет. Независимо от того, что они делают, они почти всегда касаются друг друга._

_И хотя мир не был лучше, коттедж, который был в нем, таковым являлся._

_И он скажет вам, что он чувствует себя точно как дома._


End file.
